Cellular networks based on 3GPP technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), provide performance assurances to their users with a level of service fairness. For instance, proportional fairness (PF) is one scheme for allocating transmission times for users to provide a balance between performance and fairness. In the PF scheme, users are allocated transmission time according to their respective amounts of traffic. Cellular networks also support offloading some of the cellular traffic, such as data communications or packets, to other wireless networks, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLANs) or WiFi networks. In offloading scenarios between cellular networks and WiFi networks, the offloaded cellular traffic may share the same WiFi resources with other WiFi traffic. To enhance the use of WiFi technology for cellular network offloading, WiFi networks based on IEEE 802.11 standard need to provide the same or similar level of assurance for users with cellular traffic offloaded to the WiFi infrastructure.